1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for rounding pieces of food dough, and, in particular, relates to a machine and a process of rounding the pieces of food dough with a pair of opposing shaping plates.
2. Background of the Invention
In a process for manufacturing rounded pieces of food dough having a viscosity, as, for instance, that of bread dough, a sequence in which kneaded food dough is divided into predetermined quantities, and then each divided food dough piece is rounded, is provided.
Conventionally, there is a rounding machine that is provided with a pair of movable guiding plates in which the respective plates are opposed to each other such that they approach, and retract from, each other, above a base or above a conveying device for supporting and conveying divided food dough pieces. In this machine, while the respective food dough pieces are pressed between the opposed guiding plates when they are close to each other, the dough pieces are rounded by having the guiding plates swing in opposite directions, as is, for instance, disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and 2.
Further, in this conventional rounding machine, the paired guiding plates are positioned to incline outwardly from the lower side to the upper side thereof such that the distance between the opposed guiding plates is narrower at the lower side and wider at the upper side. For the respective guiding plates, the angle of installation therebetween and the distance between the installation points can be adjusted such that an angle therebetween may be smaller when the predetermined quantity of each divided dough piece is smaller, while it may be larger when the predetermined quantity of each divided dough piece is larger.